I Call Your Name
by AidenLee
Summary: An encounter that is suppose to last for five minutes has turn into something further than meeting eye-to-eye. "See you tomorrow"..."Are you okay? Of course you're not"..."give yourself to me now"..."Before I could even call your name..." Natsume X Mikan


**INSANE ME: **_...(Shock and still recovering from it)... Kyaa! Kyaa! (jumping out of joy)! I uploaded a story! Finally! It's such... can't even describe it (cries then smiles then cries again and giggle...)I did it! I totally did it! I'm a fanfic writer oh my gaud!_

**(the other) INSANE ME: **Don't mind him? He's living in his own world. Obsessive Compulsive!

I am a complete amateur! I have a very poor foundation on grammar and vocabulary. And the fact that is some sort of a rush does not help at all. I hope you will understand.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any rights in Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy. Too bad I didn't. For if I did, Luna has to get her head shaved like crazy...

* * *

**I Call Your Name**  
_by __**Jarield **__Lunel de Mourcerf_

_Believe me,  
I had fallen in love with you,  
Even before I knew your name;  
Before I could even call your name._

"Natsume"

"Hmmn..." was the only reply he got from the other.

"Natsume." Mikan repeated in a much louder tone.

"Nat-su-me!" Mikan burst out in rage as she pinched Natsume's hand.

"Awww!... What were you thinking pea-brain polka" The guy beside her whined.

"You are asking what was that for? You pervert!" Mikan's reflexes warned her to move back and cover her body with her arms.

Well, to make things clear. Natsume and Mikan are as always sitting under the apple tree. It is their some sort of bonding place; that t makes it exclusive for them. The scene is just perfect; one can feel the connection between the two.

Mikan on this regular basis, is scanning a showbiz magazine and Natsume is reading a book. But Nasume won't always be satisfied with reading alone. In most cases, Natsume would try to sneak his hands and tries to caress Mikan; usually aiming for her more sensitive parts.

"The truth is I think I am the one who is discriminated between the two of us." Natsume answered her in a manner of as if he is drawing a hypothesis, sounding wise, and looking quite endearing as well.

"..." Natsume can see in full clarity on what expressions are drawn unto Mikan's face; there are disbelief, protest and confusion. This made Natsume smirked. This then send Mikan to intensity eight.

"I don't know what's so funny? And I don't know know how you are discriminated in the first place!"

"You can't even figure it out? It's understandable, you are stupid anyway..." Natsume yet commented again. Mikan on the other hand is speechless, yet again.

"Don't you think heaven hate me for having a girl who has flatlands? While other guys savor themselves with mountains." he cried out, pause for a second and continues his complaint, "Heaven hate me soooo much that I am not blessed even with someone who can serve me with HILLS!" Natsume's statement is still oblivious to Mikan at first. With her shuddered thoughts, Mikan couldn't grasp the meaning from those words. But, the school bell finally rang and then she realizes what Natsume meant. He was talking about her bosoms. Mikan reacted to Natsume's comment in wrath.

She grabbed the magazine she was scanning earlier and hit Natsume a couple of times. Well, it was accompanied with verbal action: "Stupid, Pervert, Sinful brat" are all one can hear from her.

As Mikan's attack continues, Natsume guards himself with his right arm. The pages of the periodical continue hitting his arm; they are hit hard that the flipping and the slapping of the pages can be heard audibly. But eventually, these plucking are overpowered yet by another sound. Eventually, Mikan hears laughter. Natsume is laughing. Producing the sound of joy amidst Mikan's raging anger. Probably he is enjoying being hit. Or he simply enjoys Mikan hitting him with those pages of that damn magazine. Because it is Mikan that is with him that made him produced this unstoppable chuckles.

Mikan's hits by then has become slower, fewer, lighter, until she stops. Of what could have made her stop is oblivious to her. It is as if his body has a another nervous system of which she is not aware of. And even when she stops, Natsume continues laughing; laughing real hard like there is no tomorrow. Mikan by then stares at the boy. She stares at him in wonder. After a few seconds, Natsume stops laughing. He took a deep breathe before he stares back to Mikan. He stares at her with a smile in his eyes... And there is silence...

"Are you only thinking about sex?" Mikan's denseness hit her again. Great, the best way to break the silence is to ask that question... But Mikan is very much curious about the thoughts of her boyfriend.

Natsume smirked at the other's statement. He then started his actions and move closer to Mikan. In a swing of a sword, Mikan and Natsume are face-to-face with each other.

"Are you going to give yourself to me now?" Natsume asked Mikan seductively. For that moment;

Natsume's sexy voice can't be denied but Mikan herself is firm as she pushes Natsume hard that he was out-balanced that made him lay on the ground.

"You were the one who insisted you don't like flatlands?" Mikan uttered trying to sound couageous.

"I don't" Natsume answered as he tries to get into a sitting position.

"I don't also like girls who are dumb; who can't even spell the word astronaut." He continued talking arrogantly.

"Wait a minute! You perverted self-proclaimed genius! I know how to spell astronaut! " Mikan answered defensively.

"Really? Spell it out!" Natsume demanded rather calm. This startled Mikan; when Mikan cannot give any response, Natsume whines saying how lame she is or how she cannot prove herself. This makes Mikan set on fire all over again; but she knows that once she is on this situation; she can't get out of it. So, Mikan has no choice but to play along with the devil beside her. She was ready to spell out loud the word "astronaut", she went and said the first letter -"A"- but before she could utter the next alphabet, Natsume cut him.

"I also don't like girls who are using polka dots or strawberry designed panties, or those who wears two ponytails," Natsume stated. And he knows that this will make Mikan explode into fireballs. These thoughts makes him smile. Natsume pauses for a moment before he opens his mouth again.

"But I love a girl who can make me laugh..." this time, he said the words softly; but loud enough for his girlfriend to hear it. Mikan on the other hand has transcend his anger but the situation still remains awkward.

"Are you saying something?" is all answer Mikan can give.

"Give me a break polka, you heard what I said!" Natsume answered sounding impatient. Mikan was shut by Natsume's feedback. She heard it no doubt, but the sentence mean more than just the surface to her. It so appears, Mikan is still the same in most of the situation. Natsume's words will always affect anyhow. Mikan will always come by on every thing Natsume has to say.

Natsume has said that he loves the girl who can make him laugh; Of what he truly meant is still uncertain. But thinking back how Natsume was when they first met. It would appear uncertain to Mikan for a man of his sort to laugh in carefree; or even to smile in heart and soul.

It was years back when they first met, on the same place they are dwelling. On the grounds where the apple tree resides...

**Two Years Ago...**

_Mikan could begin to feel the pain that is taking over her legs. She has been wandering for hours in a not yet familiar city. When she heard that they will move to a city; Mikan was the least excited. She really didn't want to leave her hometown at all. But on this particular day when she finally explore the city and see the place first hand. She find that it isn't bad at all; moreover she find it really beautiful. But the problem is that it's a large place; with different streets; a number of crossovers; strange people; and now she's lost._

_What is even worse is that it appears that she has gone way too far. All the tall buildings and large crowd that were surrounding her earlier are out of sight. Now; she seems lost into a some sort of wilderness. Mikan couldn't figure out how she was able to get in that place or wonder more on how she was able to find a place with such a number of trees. It is as if nature was hidden amidst the modernization the city have._

_Mikan finally found a fine tree where she decided to rest. Minutes later; Mikan felt like something moved from the other side of the tree. She was hesitant to look at first because of the fear that it might be something that may danger her life. But in the end; her curiosity took over her and she finally found the courage to do so._

_Mikan couldn't believe on what she discovered. What Mikan saw is a human being, a guy in boy lay in the ground where it was shaded by the tree. He laid there asleep and serene. In Mikan's eyes; the boy look serene; an ever gentle face that mesmerizes her senses. Mikan just couldn't take her gaze from the boy. The events happened so fast yet it progresses so slow. For a moment; her heart begins to beat fast and her world shut down gracing down to the figure she's witnessing._

_Unconsciously, Mikan's body was moving on its own as she went closer to the boy. She draws her face closer to him. Looking at every features distinctively yet still wouldn't fail to look at it in a whole. On how all of them harmoniously form into a this facade that entices her: his nose that is shaped in perfection; his pale skin covering his cheeks that is full of endearment; his lips, oh his lips that curves in shade of red; much like his eyes of the same hue... Wait a minute! Did she just notice how his eyes look like?... Definitely she did, and it's piercing down on to her own. Then, it was time for Mikan to realize how close their faces are. Uh-oh! She's in trouble. The boy is was awake and she was caught... Now what could the boy be thinking of their situation..._

_Mikan panic readily that made her movement unstable. With that, Mikan fell with her face first hitting the ground. She is in the most embarrassing position she could have been. Her legs spread apart and her butt is in the air with both her arms tangled spread in the ground. But Mikan as usual, with her brain with same size as a wheat grain; what could she had done but stayed in that position. Until..._

_"So polka dots are very popular nowadays." Is what Mikan heard next. The voice is unfamiliar; she figured out that it must have belonged to the boy. But eventually Mikan knew exactly what he was really talking about and she's now regretting on why she chose to wear skirt this day. What the boy is talking about is her panties which were exposed after her fall. Mikan hastened to get into a sitting position._

_"What are you looking at? You pervert!" Mikan screamed to the boy_

_"I'm not the one who is sneaking and trying to rape an unconscious person?" he answered back._

_On what happens next is a bunch of fights and fights and fights..._

_After that incident; the reason still unknown to herself... Mikan has been coming to the big apple tree as often as she could. Always looking forward to meet a certain boy. As for destiny, it has been always kind to her. Mikan would always find him there. And just like when he first saw him; often times. He would find him asleep._

_But what is truly mysterious to Mikan is the boy beside him. On who he really is? Why does he always sit under that tree?Or why is he letting her stay with him? Often times Mikan will always try to take a glimpse of the boy; almost observing him every second. But as often she tried; as often she gets a cold stare; as often she receives foul words as if degrading her personality and as often she got to be laugh at._

_"Come on Polka, just admit that you had fallen in love with me..." the boy says to Mikan with such pride in his voice that also glistened in his face._

_"Why would I like a guy like you anyway. Newsflash mister! I have standards in choosing a boyfriend." Mikan retorted._

_"Like what?"_

_"Like he should be a complete gentleman and kind; he doesn't have to be very good-looking as long as he looks decent and with a decent personality as well. I want someone who is responsible and someone who has a warm smile and beautiful eyes" Mikan recited looking dreamily. "In other words you are not qualified!"_

_"You're very ambitious! You don't even have a right to have that kind of guy! Or even a right to have one."_

_"What does that mean?" Mikan answered back..._

_"You can't tell? Then let me start by saying that you are an idiot!"_

_Mikan is trying her very best to control herself. Well she succeeded in some way. Afterwards; Mikan stands up. This made the smile from the boy wider; but it was when Mikan started walking that the guy had a different reaction._

_"Where do you think you're going?" he snorted in surprise_

_"Away from here!" Mikan answered him in such fire in her eyes that hell is reflected on them._

_The boy was shut to silence with this reply. As Mikan continued walking, she heard another sound coming from her back. To be exact, a sound coming from the boy she just left. When she looked back, she saw him holding his chest firmly; like he will rip his clothes. He is greeting her teeth s he arches his body. To Mikan; he looks like to be in pain. This scenery is just too much for Mikan to handle. Unconsciously; Mikan run to the boy. She come closer to him and came to panic as she tries to comfort the other._

_"Are you okay?... Of course your Not... What am I thinking?... Mikan's voice is shuttering.._

_"Aaaah!..." the boy looks so much in pain that it worries Mikan more..._

_"Oh my... Can you get up? I'll take you in the hospital or just somewhere..." This time, Mikan could not know what she really have to do._

_After a few more minutes, the boy stopped screaming and jerking around. Mikan took a deep breath before she asked the boy she's holding._

_"Are you okay?" She asked, the boy face her with a blank expression which somehow pisses her off. Mikan could feel all the awkwardness she had never felt before as she has become more aware on how close their faces are to each other. But that is just the beginning; what comes next is something more drastic._

_"IDIOT..." is the next word she heard coming from the boy. Mikan wasn't able to move because_

_of what she heard. So, it seems that Mikan has fallen in one of this boy's tricks. So, the whole pain thing is just an act. And Mikan knew very well that the boy just want to see her reaction. To him, what he did is just entertainment._

_Mikan's grasp to the boy is becoming more tighter. Unable to control herself; she banged the body she is holding to the ground with force._

_"Hey wait! Are you trying to kill me!" the boy complained to her._

_"Whatever mister arrogant! You deserve more than that. So don't complain" Mikan said trying to be so tough; but inside of her she is agonizing. Of course, Mikan knew that she's the loser in this battle, again.._

_"I thought you're leaving." the boy snapped._

_"You bet I am!" Just before she could take her first step she heard yet another unexpected from the boy_

_"See you tomorrow..." This statement has for a moment has stopped Mikan; when she looked back she saw the boy smiling at him, with warmth and gentleness. All Mikan can do for that moment is stare back at him. She loose all her consciousness and focus all of them to that one person. Good thing she came to her senses sooner than she expected. She looked away from the boy's face and started walking. Her steps were small as well as her pace was slow. And just when she was halfway through... She looked back to see the boy; and somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that she somehow longed to stay._

_And so, even after countless degrading experiences Mikan had; she would still go that cursed apple tree and meet the so-called devil dwelling in the cursed tree. On the contrary, Mikan felt that something is wrong between those encounters. Because, even so they get to meet; Mikan knew that there is one thing she needed to know out from him..._

_"Excuse me, eh..." Mikan tried to act as natural as she could but her nerves are still obvious to her companion._

_"Yes..." the boy answered her impatiently._

_"Eh... You see, we have been meeting each other, and..." Mikan couldn't finished her sentence so she ended up laughing instead._

_"You look really ridiculous right now, just say what you have to say."_

_Mikan could feel the darkness coming from the boy. And she better make an excuse or she's doomed. Mikan was so caught up that she couldn't think of anything._

_"What's your name?" she blurted out, so she ended up asking what she really intended. After asking, it is as if all her strength were drained._

_The boy began laughing. For some unknown reason; Mikan's heart began to beat fast and that she's gaining back her strength. She may won't admit it to the boy, but seeing him with that expression uplifts her. It is as if she's happy when he is also happy. On the contrary, there is always a limitation. Seeing him laugh is great but not when it is overboard. The boy continued laughing harder and louder. Mikan's who was astonoshed a while ago is now pissed._

_"What are you laughing for?" Mikan shouted irritably; but there is no other response from the other but a much louder "hahahah..."_

_"What's so funny? Now its official! You are one insane boy! You're psychotic and needs medication!" Mikan accused the boy as she tries to laugh too. In contrast with the boy's laugh, hers rather sounded fake and forced. The boy stop laughing for a moment and looks up to Mikan. She was caught off guard that she made her fake laugh stop. For a moment, Mikan thought the boy will stop laughing as well. But initially, she saw a smirk from his face until it turns into series of chuckles. Mikan would want to disappear but all she could do is cry-laugh the situation._

_**"Natsume.."**__is all she heard next. It appears that she was agonizing all through her self that she isn't aware of her environment. She look dumbfounded while looking at the boy which was noticed readily by the other._

_"That's my name, stupid polka."_

_"I see, what is it again?" she asked innocently but in Natsume's eyes; she looks dumb._

_"NAT-SU-ME..."_

_"Hmnnnn... Natsume?"_

_"The rest is not important, just call me by that name." Natsume answered; as he moved his body to find a comfortable position. "How about you?" he blurted._

_"What about me?" Mikan asked looking confused._

_"What's your name?" Natsume answered with a shrug_

_"Ah... I'm Mikan Sakura, you can call me Mikan" Mikan answered with a warm smile.._

_"I prefer calling you Polka." Natsume answered initially. With this, Mikan's smile has turned to disappointment._

_"Then what is the purpose of asking my name in the first place?"_

_"I only asked your name, It doesn't mean I'm going to call you that way." Natsume answered like he doesn't care at all. Well, he really doesn't care at all._

_"You insolent, arrogant, cold-hearted, son of a bitch!" Initially, Mikan was flaming in anger..._

**Back to present**

While Mikan is still drowned in her memories; Natsume couldn't help but look at her. With just one glance of her; Natsume could read clearly on what is in Mikan's mind. Natsume knows exactly what is it that it made him think of it as well. Although he didn't want to admit it, especially to Mikan; the thought has provided him a portal to Eden. Natsume's realization has then told him that he is happy.

_Believe me,  
I know you're the reason why I can smile truly,  
Even before I knew your name;  
Before I could even call your name.

* * *

_

_**So much for being speechless...**_


End file.
